The present disclosure relates to speakers, and particularly to mounting speakers in recreational vehicles.
Recreational vehicles may include video systems including televisions and speakers for the televisions. Due to the limited amount of space that may be available in recreational vehicles, there is an ongoing need to configure and arrange items and amenities in recreational vehicles so as to reduce the amount of space taken up by such items and amenities. Some conventional speaker systems used in recreational vehicles include brackets that project into the occupant space of the vehicle and that have speakers, such as cube style speakers, mounted to the brackets. Occupants may sometimes bump their heads on these types of speakers or brackets. In addition, these types of speakers and brackets may obstruct the vision of vehicle occupants. Furthermore, vehicle motion and vibrations may cause the speakers to shift relative to the brackets into unwanted positions.
In accordance with the present invention, an apparatus comprises a speaker mounted in a vehicle and has one or more of the following features or combinations thereof. The vehicle may be a recreational vehicle. The speaker may be supported relative to a ceiling of the recreational vehicle so that a first portion of the speaker is above a lower surface of the ceiling and a second portion of the speaker is below the lower surface of the ceiling. The speaker may have a central axis that is oblique relative to the lower surface to direct sound in a desired direction. A mounting bracket for the speaker may be coupled to the ceiling. A wall of the mounting bracket may be inclined relative to the lower surface. The wall of the mounting bracket may extend through an aperture in the ceiling. The speaker may be coupled to the wall so that its central axis is oblique relative to the lower surface. A cover may be used to cover the mounting bracket and a portion of the speaker.
In an illustrative embodiment, the speaker is part of a surround sound system which comprises, for example, five speakers and a television. In the illustrative system, there is a mounting bracket for each speaker to mount the speakers to the ceiling. Three of the speakers face rearwardly in the recreational vehicle and two of the speakers face forwardly in the recreational vehicle.
Additional features and advantages of the present disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description exemplifying the best mode as presently perceived.